Lend a helping hand.
by angel-ink
Summary: Okay this does get corny but I liked the idea of a girl using the technology of today to save Middle-Earth. Please R/R
1. Learn about Lily.

Author's note: I've decided to begin with another story, this one is just as corny as any classic Mary-Sue is but a girl can dream! Might I add that this is not really a romance story but it will have some sexual tension here and there. I will be updating my other story (Middle-Earth University for the incredibly unstable) too so this story will not interfere with my other one.  
  
Lend a helping hand.  
  
Chapter One: Learn about Lily.  
  
Lily stared at the clock on the wall of her classroom, then she checked her own watch on her wrist to see it was right. It didn't seem to be moving at all, time seemed to stop all together. The classroom was quiet except for the sinister shuffling of papers and books. Why so sinister you ask? Because in the silence of the classroom Lily tended to let her mind wander, and the punishment for doing this was far too sinister to think about. Sighing loudly Lily absently chewed the end of her biro and flicked through her sheets. She saw no point in continuing the comprehension work when the bell for the end of the day was about to be sounded. No one else seemed to notice the time and continued working in a strange solitude. Those who worked hard every second of the working day let it all fly over them but even those who had been know to play up in class seemed to be taking this load of work seriously.  
  
Why, Lily did not know. Looking around the class Lily's glance met the teacher's and she quickly looked down at her work. It seemed unbearable for her to go. Instead Lily just pretended to work for the rest of the Friday afternoon that seemed to be wasted on school work. She rather have been at the local computer and science lab then be there. For the young twelve year old her passion for computers and all things electronic seemed uncalled for and just plain weird. At her age she was able to learn and understand different concepts to do with computers. Anyone would say if you were looking for Lily to check the Cairns Computer and Science Laboratory. This was where Lily spent all her free time whenever she was not at school or helping her brother fix the family car.  
  
There was another thing too, her beloved brother that she spent more time with than with any of her own friends. Liam was ten years older than her and worked in the garage on Spence Street. Lily was also known to be spending more time than a twelve year should in the garage helping out. With a love fore cars, computers and loud music Lily had one other hobby. Her obsession for Lord of the Rings, the famous story but  
  
J. R. R. Tolkien.  
  
Lily shifted in her chair uncomfortably from the sticky hot heat that blazed through the open windows. Lily looked at her watch and counted down the minutes until the bell rang and she would be free for two whole days, two whole days where she would be able to work in the computer lab on her secret project. This secret project required a lot of high tech equipment that was not allowed to be burrowed out from the computer lab, even by a regular customer. Lily had been working on designing program that allowed her to be able to control any standard program. For example, music systems. Or lighting systems. All of these things carried a similar microchip that many programs used. For more complicated things a simple duplication of the chip added to the main system and Lily would be able to control it. She was currently in the middle of testing the program out with small things, like small remote control cars which did not require as much power.  
  
As the last stroke of the minute hand hit the number ten on Lily's watch the bell sounded and it rang through the school buildings. As the Friday routine hit in Lily packed up just as fast as everybody to get to the computer lab. Grabbing a couple of books from her desk Lily took off out the door nearly tripping as she went. She grabbed her shoulder bad stuffing the books into it as fast as she could as she trampled down the stairs. Downstairs led into an open hall that branched off outside into the main courtyard which could be overlooked by the year seven balcony. That's where most of the year seven's was now, still ambling out the classroom yelling shouts of farewells to classmates. Further yells were made to Lily who waved her hand over her shoulder as she walked down past the year one area which was another open hall.  
  
Parents and other students from other grades milled around her as she pushed her way through the crowds. At the end of the hall was the sports equipment shed, past that was an eating area then off to the basketball court which was really a car park with spray painted court lines around the perimeter. Lily jogged slightly as she got to the end of the basketball court. Along the side of the basketball court lay out a long high hedge. Behind that were the bus stops in which Lily caught the bus into town.  
  
Lily got onto her bus and sat down at the back of the bus with about twenty other students who took the same bus into town. She knew many of the other kids on the bus but rarely ever talked to any of them as she always put on her ear phones and listened to her disc man. The volume on her disc man blocked out the loud chatter coming from the open mouths of twenty other kids. Lily smiled to herself as she thought about the final testing stages of her secret project.  
  
AN: Short to begin with I know but I wanted something to eat in the middle of writing this and I kept on losing my train of thought so I decided to leave this as one chapter. 


	2. Testing it out.

Chapter Two: Testing it out.  
  
Lily arrived at the computer lab twenty minutes later, by now sweat had begun to slip down her nose. She was hot and sticky in her cotton school uniform. Her blouse stuck to her back making it clearly visible for all the boys on the bus to yell crude insults out to her as she got out of her seat. With her blouse sticking to her the world was able to see the outline of her bra. Stepping off the stuffy bus Lily looked around the bright street. Business people walked around with their ties loosened and pantyhose's stuffed in their briefcases.  
  
She walked down the street from the bus stop and into the very heart of town where the computer lab was located. When she walked into the large white stoned building she removed her head phones and let the cool air conditioned air cool her sweaty body. Lily listened as her shoes squeaked against the polished marble floors. She had to pass a set of detectors to enter the main computer area. The burrowing counter was placed next to the detectors. She passed through them and stopped at the counter to say hello to a friend.  
  
"Hey Digit, how's it going?" Lily asked cheerfully as she leant against the marble counter. Digit was the weird computer freak who worked at the lab and often talked to Lily complimenting her on her natural connection with computers. Digit was short for Digital as he as known for his great creativity with the digital camera.  
  
"Hey hey hey, it's my favorite computer whiz friend," Digit gave Lily the special hand shake that they had made up and they exchanged a friendly smile. "So what are you working on this very steamy Friday afternoon?" asked Digit giving Lily a cheeky smile. "Ah, that my friend is a solid secret that I am not about to unleash to anyone just yet," "Aw come on Lily, you can tell me," "Mmmm, no, I prefer not to but when my testing stages are complete you will be the first to know about it all," "Too crafty you are Lily, I'll never find out the way you work," "Ah that's nice! But yes, I am slow I suppose but no need to tell me!" She gave him a light punch on the shoulder and headed into the main computer area.  
  
The computer lab itself consisted of eight to ten rows of PC computers, all linked to the internet. There were large glass doors that lead into the Macintosh room where all computers Mac were placed. Another set of doors lead off into the science labs and from there there was a room called the "technical room". This is where customers were able to build and construct things that could not be near a computer. Also in this room where two walls of lockers where customers could keep all their tools and equipment. This is where Lily's remote control car lay, with her laptop and other tools. Lily made her way to the technical room and to her locker. After collecting her things she sat down at one of the large benches.  
  
Opening her laptop Lily logged on and set up her program. She connected it to her joystick that came with the little truck. Lily already knew that the truck would move but she wanted to test the speed and stability of the truck. She put down the truck on the marble floors and switched on the joystick. The truck jolted forward a bit as the joystick turned on. Using the joystick Lily guided the truck into an open and clear stretch. Making sure no one's feet or bags were in the way Lily pushed the joystick forward all the way and pushed the speed up to max. The little truck zoomed down the stretch of marble, Lily pushed it hard all the way and just as it was about to hit the glass doors Lily hit the brakes and released the pressure on the joystick. The truck skidded slightly but stopped only hitting the glass doors a bit.  
  
So far the test was a success but Lily wanted it to be able to stop completely at command. For the rest of the afternoon Lily spent hours making adjustments to the truck and the program itself. She finally left the white stoned building after six o'clock.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Opening the door to her house Lily's mind seemed else where that night. Her mum in the kitchen and her dad in front of the telly watching the update on the footy. Liam was in his room on the phone talking no doubt to his latest girlfriend. No body seemed to notice Lily come in but it hardly worried her. Her mind was elsewhere and no welcoming didn't bother her. In her room Lily crashed on her bed and thought hard about her current problem. She had been able to increase the speed of the truck but unable to make it stop completely on command.  
  
Sighing to herself Lily decided that all programs had its flaws. Getting out of her school uniform and taking out her long dark hair Lily went out into the kitchen to help her mother cook dinner.  
  
AN: Short short short short! Yeah I know but I'm getting a killer headache for some reason… 


	3. Curiosity killed the cat.

Chapter Three: Curiosity killed the cat.  
  
After dinner and washing up Lily retreated to her room for something that could give her some relaxation. She felt more exhausted that she had in a while. Maybe it was the lessen in caffeine that made her as tired as she was. In her room Lily sat down at her computer and switched it on. As it started up she took out her laptop and started it up also.  
  
Lily never left her laptop at the computer lab no matter how secure the place was. Besides she wanted to transfer the program blue prints to her main computer.  
  
Networking the files over to the other computer took some time and lots of patience. Lily leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling wondering about everything in her life at that moment. Her family was great, her friends saw as her as a computer loving freak but still hung out with her any way. Things weren't all that bad. But it meant that a lot of the time it was incredibly boring. Lily didn't have to face any dangers or take on great adventures. This was one of the reasons she loved Lord of the Rings so much. She had a hunger for adventure but hadn't even had the slightest taste of it yet.  
  
Glancing at the clock had become a habit for Lily now and she did it once again absently. Through her closed door she could hear the sound of the television and across the hall where her brother's room was she could here him with his stereo up all the way. In her room the sound of whirling fans echoed around the rest of the silence that took up the space in her room. This being the only other noise in the room Lily's room her senses seemed to pick up other things also. Noises that maybe weren't meant to be heard.  
  
It started with a small rustling noise. Like leaves being blown about in the autumn wind. But is slowly got louder and louder. Lily at first ignored the rustling still in her dream like state. But as it grew louder slowly Lily looked around wondering where it was coming from. She got off her chair and stood in the middle of her room snapping her head every time she heard the noise. 


	4. Awfully familiar.

AN: Sorry about that, something happened with that chapter. This is continued.  
  
It was coming from inside her cupboard; slowly and very curiously Lily approached the cupboard and turned the key that stayed in the key hole. She heard the familiar click of the lock and she opened the door. What she saw at the other side of the inside of the cupboard was not what she had seen that morning when she opened it to find a clean pair of bike shorts.  
  
The back of the cupboard seemed to open into a porthole. The fringes of the porthole shimmered silver. Lily could see the other side of the porthole, it lead into an open forest clearing with dark red autumn leaves blowing about in the wind. She could even feel the cool breeze on her skin. It was all too strange and beyond imagination for Lily, this only making her curious.  
  
Lily pulled out all the junk that lay on the bottom of her cupboard so the porthole lay clear and Lily was able to fit into the cupboard itself and slide into the porthole. Lily did all of this without thinking. Curiosity seemingly getting the better of her at that stage. Taking a few deep breathes Lily stepped inside the cupboard and stuck her head through the porthole. Looking around Lily pulled her entire body through the porthole stepping onto the soft autumn forest floor.  
  
She could even hear the sounds of birds in the trees above her. It was beyond weird. It was exciting and scary at the same time. A new feeling Lily hadn't felt before. Lily stood in the middle of the clearing, seeing the beautiful scenery around her and the porthole into her room. She was didn't know how long she had been standing there but it wasn't long before the sound of hooves battering the soft ground filled Lily's ears. Her body froze as the sight of three large and magnificent steeds came into Lily's view.  
  
Her jaw dropped at who was upon the three steeds. The first and largest horse was silver whit like its rider. He was dressed in white robes that shimmered in the golden light. He held his staff high as the three horses approached her. The other two were even more strange but yet familiar. One was of a broad build and olive sort of complexion. He held his own sword, ready to strike. The last was a slender tall looking man. Though his choice of weapon, a bow and a quiver of arrows might have seemed strange to Lily's time, it was the ears that her squeak. They were high and pointed. It all looked very familiar to Lily; she felt she had seen it all before.  
  
"Halt! Who are you?" cried the one dressed in white. "Gandalf my friend, she is only a child. She is frightened," said the one with the sword. By then Lily's stomach had bolted off back through the porthole and left Lily standing there. The name, she knew it well. If she had not read Lord of the Rings so many times she would not know it now. The one dressed in whit was Gandalf, Gandalf the White. The other two, she was certain they were Aragorn, the heir of Isuldir. And Legolas, the elven prince from Mirkwood. Lily stood before three members of the heroic Fellowship.  
  
"Come little one, tell us of your name and where you have come from," Aragorn asked gently dismounting from his horse and sliding his sword into its place at his waist. Lily took a step back instinctively, she suddenly remembered the porthole behind her. She looked over her shoulder unsure whether to run for it and lock the cupboard door behind her. The other three followed her eyes and stared in disbelief.  
  
"What is that?" Legolas asked awestruck but still looking elegant as elves did. "I am unsure my friend," Gandalf replied dismounting also, followed by Legolas. They approached Lily and Lily kept stepping back closer to the porthole. "Please do not be frightened my young friend," said Gandalf. Lily trying to make herself believe all of it pinched herself hard, but also feeling the pain from it too. She mentally shook herself and told her head that these three would not harm her as they had been the reason of the fall of the dark Lord Sauron. Then she kicked herself for even thinking like that.  
  
"What is your name?" Legolas asked staring at her with his piercing blue eyes that stared into her soul. Lily swallowed hard, "My name is Lily," "Well Lily, I am Aragorn. This is Gandalf and Legolas. Can you tell us how you came here?" Lily wondered how he knew she wasn't from here, and then she looked at her clothes. She was standing in the middle of some forest in Middle-Earth in her boxers and a flannel shirt. "I… I came through the porthole," she absently waved her hand back at the porthole with the silver lining around it. "Could you please tell me where exactly I am?" Lily asked though she already knew half of it just from having read the book some many times.  
  
"You are in the Rohan woods," Aragorn said simply as if it was that simple. "Right, I should have guessed. I'm standing here with King Elessar, Gandalf the White and an elf prince. And I ask where I am? Why don't I just tell they win the war?" Lily spoke her thoughts aloud feeling panic coming to her. She did not notice the three exchange glances of precaution. "Tell me little one, how do you know of our true titles? We have not told you of these," Gandalf asked. Lily looked at them; she could see Aragorn's hand waver around the hilt of his sword. And Legolas arms flex as he readied to draw an arrow.  
  
"Um, that's kind of a very long, long story," Lily stuttered on her words. She didn't know whether telling them that they were fictional characters was a good idea. "What more do you know?" asked Gandalf. Lily looked at them, she figured telling them what she knew, then skipping off home was the best idea. "Uh, well, um, I know that all three of you were in the Fellowship of the Ring, you accompanied the hobbit Frodo to Moria. And that Gandalf the grey fell into shadow where he battled it out with the Barlog. And, and, Sam and Frodo left the rest of the fellowship to go with the journey of burden to Mount Doom," Lily seemed to choke on her own words.  
  
"How do you know so much about us little one?" Aragorn asked curiously. "Like I said, it's a long story," "We have all the time for you to tell us that story," said Gandalf. Lily gulped again. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. She didn't even remember reading this particular part of the book where the three were riding in the woods of Rohan.  
  
AN: Ah ha! Finished the very short chapter! More is on the way. 


	5. Talking it out.

AN: You ask for more I give you more.  
  
Chapter Five: Talking it out.  
  
In the next couple of hours Lily lost track of anything to do with time. She told the three of everything she knew about Lord of the Rings, but she did not tell them that they did not exist in reality. It made no sense to her that she could suddenly be there at that very moment. It was like a fan fiction gone very badly. Lily and the others now sat together on the clearing; the horses silently grazing in the corner.  
  
"If you know the outcome of the future how did you not know that you would be here now?" asked Legolas. "See that's just it. This was never there in the- well I didn't see this particular part and I couldn't predict it," Lily bit her tongue for almost speaking about the book. "Your knowledge could be of great use for us little one," said Aragorn smiling down at her. Lily suddenly felt very small among such great heroes. "Yes, you say you did not know of our presence here now. We are here because there if a battle to take place soon, we were scouts looking for any signs of an invasion. Orcs are about to make an attack," said Gandalf. "Do you know when they will?" asked Aragorn hopefully. Lily bit her lip, "I'm afraid not," They looked crestfallen and weary. War was taking over them and Lily could see that even the once battle hungry Legolas seemed exhausted from it all.  
  
"But there are other ways I could help you," Lily felt her mouth speak before she could stop it. She knew she was speaking with her heart and not with her head. She wanted to take back her words but her hunger for an adventure was growing stringer by the seconds passing. "And what other ways are these?" asked Gandalf. "Um, well you know how I said that where I come from things are a lot different from here in Middle-Earth? A lot different?" they nodded eager to hear any ways of defeating the orcs that would be invading Rohan soon.  
  
"There are things I can, make, create, that would help you fight the orcs, things that they wouldn't expect. Some might not kill them but it would frighten them enough to give your side a better chance, no matter how large the orc army may be," Lily watched half hoping that they would refuse her offer and say that they did not take help from a child, and half hoping that they would take her offer and she would have her own adventure.  
  
"It is not often that a wizard would take help from a young child, but in times like these…" Gandalf spoke gravely but did not finish his sentence. "Gandalf my old friend, we would need all the help we can receive. Even if it may come from the youngest of friends," said Aragorn encouragingly. "I am in no position to make such a decision, let us take her before King Theoden, it is his army that will be going into battle," said Gandalf finally, "But to prove to him that the magic you speak of can help us you need to bring forth some of it," Lily swallowed and nodded. Good, she could take along her laptop with all the files and change into something that didn't make her seem so childish. Or extremely out of place for that matter. "Ok then. Wait here and let me go back to my world, I'll bring back something to show the King," 


	6. Off to see the King.

Chapter Six: Off to see the King.  
  
Lily left the three waiting in the clearing and slipped back through the porthole. She could still see them standing in the clearing talking low whispers. Not wanting them to see her change through the porthole Lily closed the cupboard door slightly so it stayed open only ajar. Quickly Lily yanked off what she was wearing and changed into black pants and a black shirt. She glanced up at the clock as she did this. She stopped abruptly when she saw that the hands of time had not moved since she last looked. Even though she was sure she had spent over two hours in Middle-Earth. Lily didn't stop to think about it for long, maybe it was a good thing that time didn't move whenever she went into the porthole. No one would notice she was missing then.  
  
She sat down at her computer and cancelled the transfer of the files to the main computer and unplugged her laptop. She would have to do it some other time. She left her main computer and shoved her laptop into its carry bag. She considered for a moment taking the remote control car. In a quick decision she took it from the box near the door. Lily yanked on her trainers and pulled back her short dark hair back into a ponytail. She pulled her laptop bag over head and tightened the strap. Picking up the remote control car Lily opened the cupboard door and slipped through the porthole once more.  
  
On the other side the three waited patiently in the clearing. A look of surprise was seen on their faces at the change of Lily's appearance. She did not seem as young and small as she had before. "Théoden's palace is about an hours ride away but if we ride fast we shall reach there in less then that," said Aragorn mounting his horse. "Lily, you may read upon my horse with me," Legolas offered. Lily nodded feeling herself blush a tinge at when the elf stared at her again. Did he always have to do that when he spoke to her? He held out his hand for her to help her climb upon the horse but she refused it and clambered on with no difficulties. She had been horse riding before, plus she felt that the elf still treated her like she knew nothing of the world.  
  
Lily could feel the eyes of the three on her back as Legolas mounted behind her. Legolas took the reins and the four of them rode off on the wind itself towards the King Théoden's palace.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
The scenery around her flew past Lily's head faster then she had time to really appreciate it. But when the first towering tower came into the horizon Lily was beyond appreciation. The King's castle was like something out of a fairy tale book. The royal flags could be seen flickering in the wind and Lily caught sight of the city below the castle itself. She hardly notice the staring eyes as they rode into the city, she was already busy taking in the feel and atmosphere of it all. Just like Tolkien's imagination.  
  
Lily's eyes were basically coming out of their sockets as they approached the castle itself. The sheer size of it was enough to blow her away; when she saw the King's men at the very gates of the palace Lily's breath were taken away. Everything about the place was making Lily's head spin. It was like being in Tolkien's head the moment he thought up the world of Middle-Earth.  
  
Lily was taken out of her daze when Legolas dismounted from behind her. Lily blinked a couple of times to bring back the reality around her and handed the remote control car to Legolas who took it and looked at it curiously. Lily dismounted and took the remote control car back of Legolas.  
  
"Come Lily, we go to see the King," called Gandalf leading them into the castle. Lily moved to the front and walked with Gandalf. They passed through the gates and walked into the main hall of the castle. Through grand wood doors that seemed to tower above Lily even above the tall men of Rohan. The doors led into an open hall that branched off to many different places of the castle. The walls were covered with portraits of Kings and Queens. Beautiful statures too filled the hall. Gandalf led them down the hall into the very last and end room. It was even larger than the hall itself and at the very back of the room was a throne. The King himself sat upon his throne with his many advisers around him.  
  
He stood as they entered. As they approached the throne itself they bowed low. "Gandalf, what news have you come to report?" the King asked. As he said this he stepped down from his throne and stood level with them as they talked. "I am unsure whether this is good or bad news for you my Lord but it is news. I bring forth Lily, she has certain powers that may be some assistance to us when the battle begins. A power that I have not seen in any child of her age," Lily stepped forward and bowed again.  
  
"My Lord, I am young but I offer you any help I can be for you during this battle," Lily said this trying her best to make sure her voice did not stutter. Again she had surprised the others by her change in speech. "Tell me child, what powers do you possess in which Gandalf speaks of?" Lily gulped and placed the truck on the ground and taking off her bag. "My Lord, I can show you these powers, but from my home many possess these powers too," "Proceed then with your demonstration," answered the King.  
  
Lily nodded and began to set up her laptop on the ground. They all stood around and watched eagerly as Lily's laptop started up. They were all amazed and curious at the black thin book like thing. Once Lily had gotten all the adjustments right she connected it all to the truck. She took the joystick that she had brought along with the truck. Curiosity was growing at the small crowd that stood around Lily. The usual jolt of the truck started and Lily heard the others take a step back in surprise. She couldn't but grin a little at their amazement.  
  
She stood up holding the joystick in one hand and guiding the truck with the other. She drove the truck around the room showing the speed and accuracy taking sharp corners around chairs around the room. The others were obviously impressed. Lily drove the truck back to where they stood and picked up the little truck. The King clapped impressed and full of questions.  
  
"That was quite impressive young one. Are there other things that you could conjure that could help in this battle?" asked the King. "Yes my Lord, there are many things I would be able to control. Things that could kill or frighten," "And how are you able to do this?" "I have designed and created a program that can allow me control many things,' Lily looked at their blank faces, "It's a bit complicated and would be hard to put in easier form," The King nodded still very curious of the youngster's creations.  
  
"With a little bit of time I would be able to draw up plans and create, well for a lack of a better word, technical army," Lily concluded, "But it would help if I saw the place where it would be most likely for the battle to take place," The King sighed at these words. "I am afraid that is our main problem, we are unsure of where the orcs plan to attack. We have sent out our men to follow the army but they are finding it hard to stay unseen by the orc patrols,"  
  
They stood in silence for a brief moment. "May I make a suggestion my Lord?" Lily said breaking it. "Of course," "Maybe if your men were to force the orc army to a particular place where battle would be a far from the innocent ones we would be able to attack them first. Your men could make it seem as though they had failed at one ambush while they were actually pushing them into another," King Théoden considered it for a moment; he seemed to think it was a possible attack plan.  
  
"My young friend, I believe you are worthy of a warrior, you idea has much cleverness. I think that if we can find a place for the battle then it could work," the King smiled at Lily and she felt like she's was doing something for someone other than herself. Then Aragorn spoke, "The fields west of here are away from any farms or villages, the King's men could drive the orcs easily into the fields," "Yes, Aragorn is right, those fields are close to the Brown lands," said Gandalf.  
  
"Then it is settled, I will send word to my men following the orcs and they will drive them into the fields on my command. I will ride with you now to the fields and show you the land," the Kings said. Lily nodded and began to pack her things up. Her adventure was about to begin.  
  
AN: This chapter was a little bit longer than the others. If you don't like the story please tell me so, I would love to hear everyone's opinions. 


	7. Making some plans.

Chapter Seven: Making some plans.  
  
Lily felt like a whirl wind riding out to the fields with the King on her very own horse that the King had lent to her. They had moved from the great throne room to the royal stables where the finest of horses were kept. King Théoden insisted that she ride her own horse. She was given a black stallion with eyes that flashed in the sun. Her name was Losteregiel. Clambering onto it was quite an effort as Losteregiel was a very proud and strong horse. But she was secretly glad that she was not going to have to ride with the elf again. The King took with him his two advisers who were armed with parchments and quills. Gandalf, Aragorn and Legolas came also with them to the fields. They rode far and fast only stopping when they reached their destination. "Here, my young friend, is where the battle shall take place," the King announced as the rode over a gully and up a small hill that over looked a vast stretch of land. Trees and shrubbery lined the fields. Another hill looked down upon the fields across the other side. "That is where my men will push the orc army into, they will have no where to go but into the fields," said King Théoden gesturing to the fields below them. "Tell me my Lord, what lives along the border of these fields," Lily asked looking at the stretch of vast trees. "Only animals, nothing dwells there," he answered. Lily dismounted from her stallion and walked down the hill to the borders. The King and the others watched from the hill. Lily inspected the trees, making mental plans to herself. Then she walked back up the hill to where the others sat waiting upon their horses. "Sir, if I could have a bit of parchment please?" Lily asked one of the King's advisers who quickly handed her piece of parchment and a quill dipped in ink. Lily took it and quickly scrawled down a few notes, on materials and certain things she would need to construct. "My Lord, I have a plan and with your permission I wish to construct for you a weapon the orc army will not expect," the King took not long to agree with Lily. "With time I will have constructed a series of things called, flame-throwers," she looked at their blank expressions and curious eyes. "They are devices that shoot fire in any direction you wish, and with my program I will be able to have complete control over them," the King watched her carefully, wondering whether putting his trust in a young girl he barely knew was such a good idea. "Give me just a week and I will have four of these flame-throwers ready for battle, as well as other things that could be a surprise for the orcs," Lily said this with all the courage and confidence she could muster. The King, desperate for help in the on coming battle took this chance, no matter how strange the girl seemed to him. "One week you will have, but when you have constructed one of, these, flame-throwers. I would like to see it for a test," said the King. "Certainly my Lord," Lily bowed with a smile on her face. The first stage of her adventure was in action already and she had permission from the King to take it further. "I will need to return to my home and begin with the construction, Losteregiel, the horse will have to stay here," "Of course young one. I will send my adviser with you and he will return your horse to the stables," said the King. Lily bowed again and mounted her horse, she and the adviser rode off back in the direction of the castle. The King and the others stood for a moment. "My lord, you seem to put your utmost trust in the little one, are you sure she is worthy for such a responsibility?" asked the other adviser. King Théoden looked into the distance, "With our current situation any help we can receive from the young one will be gratified. She had shown us that she filled with powers that will be a use to us,"  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lily reached the porthole just as the sun began to set on the golden horizon; she thanked the adviser and handed her horse over. Slipped into the porthole and made it back home. She once again closed the door to her cupboard shut slightly. Plans were needed to be made for her new quest.  
  
AN: Another short chapter but it will, eventually, get to the point. 


End file.
